


~"My greatest Invention Yet"~

by Tokietherookie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Confused K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, Inventor Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie
Summary: The gorgeous girl inventor Miu Iruma created a robot nicknamed Keebo and has a little moment with him as Keebo is trying to learn new emotions.
Relationships: Iruma Miu & K1-B0, Iruma Miu/K1-B0
Kudos: 8





	~"My greatest Invention Yet"~

The Gorgeous girl genius, Miu Iruma created her greatest invention yet. A robot called in code name, K1-B0 but she gives it a nickname of "Keebo". So when Keebo awaken he was very confused on where he was and what his purpose was but all he knew was that there was a beautiful human in front of him.

"Who are you?" Keebo said while tilting his head. "Are you my creator?"

"Hell yes I am, now bow before me and work as my servant" Miu replied in a boastful tone.

"Bow before you? Like this?" Keebo said as he got down on his knees and bow down towards the floor.

"Ya damn right, now get up and move around, I want to see something" 

"Okay"

As keebo got up he started to move around Miu's lab, immediately his legs gone funny and gave out, which made him fall to the floor with a thud. "Ah so that's need improvements".  
When Miu got everything she needed, she helped Keebo back to his stand.

"So I need to make some adjustments to your legs and I need you to be very still and if you move there will be issues. literally." Miu warned.

"Oh, Okay"

As Miu was fixing up Keebo's mechanisms in his legs she got a playful idea. So when she got to a certain point near Keebo's leg, Miu got up and went in front of Keebo's face started to act weird. Keebo was confused on what his inventor was trying to do but he was more concerned with the raging heat he felt while she was near. Miu kept getting close and personal with Keebo not knowing that it made him flustered.

It was a few minutes before Miu backed off but only to notice that Keebo's heat rates were off the chart. That concerned Miu, and made her check everything thing to make sure he wasn't going to malfunction from over heating, but as soon as Miu was away checking for errors Keebo's stats went to normal. This unusual phenomenon was very rare according to Miu's manual but since the problem was fixed, Miu went back to fixing Keebo's legs.

When she was finished, it was already noon so that meant that I was time for her to leave the lab for her daily routine. When Miu left Keebo was left alone for the day, Keebo felt the a first human emotion, loneliness. I wasn't long until Keebo tried to get himself off of the stand. Luckily he was smart enough to make sure he didn't cause a problem cause he didn't want to make his Beautiful inventor mad at him.

After Keebo was successful on getting himself off of the stand, the next step was to get himself out the Lab or atleast get his inventor's attention from wherever she was. Keebo was searching high and low to find anything that will help him with his goal but ultimately found nothing. 

Meanwhile Miu was doing her routine which consisted of making sure that the plans of the next invention was ready, how many materials that certain invention need, and some items that Keebo can use to help develop some human emotions since Miu wanted her most successful invention to potentially have a role in society even though he is a robot.

As Miu was gathering up those ideas her alarm went off from her lab signaling that someone or something entered her lab. She rushed to her lab to save whatever she had in there or atleast corporate with the unknown entity that stormed upon her lab. But when she got there, there was no thief only her adorable robot sneaking out the Lab.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Miu said with a smirk.

"Uh... HI INVENTOR, I MISSED YOU." Keebo excitedly say.

"sigh, Keebo why were you trying to escape from the lab?" Miu questioned.

"Because I missed you, I felt like I was alone." Keebo stated. "I've never felt like that before is that a human emotion?"

"First yes, second I was wasn't even out there for very long so you must be a very impatient robot"

"Ah!, so that is a human emotion, but why didn't you take me with you?" Keebo said in disappointment.

"Because I thought you would be fine without me, but I guess I was wrong" Miu sighed. "Since you are incompetent of staying by yourself you can come with me"

"Okay"

The Miu and Keebo spent the rest of the evening looking at Miu's plans for her inventions and Keebo actually spotted a few errors that were in the plan. That made Miu realize that Keebo might be the greatest possible "human" robot she created.  
When nighttime fell apon them Miu was too sleepy to get Keebo back to the lab so she suggested that they sleep together in the common room.

Miu was the first one to fall asleep so within the knowledge range of Keebo, he looked for a blanket to help his inventor be warm and when he did, Miu invited him to sleep. As Keebo was falling asleep he said a few words before doing so.

"Goodnight my beautiful creator"

"Goodnight my Kiibaby"


End file.
